


In Another Universe (Original One-Shot)

by rosequartzstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Date Night, F/M, First Dates, Oneshot, Students, date, rff 2020, romione, romione fic fest 2020, romione oneshot, they're both grad students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartzstars/pseuds/rosequartzstars
Summary: Hermione Granger, brightest young lady her age, completed her PhD in Linguistics at 25. Ron Weasley, a quantum physicist with a penchant for unkempt hair and loose ties… well, he’s getting there. However, Granger has agreed to spend a night out at a pub with him, and he’s going to try his hardest to woo her with what he knows she likes best: intelligence. (Modern-Day Muggle University AU Romione One-shot)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	In Another Universe (Original One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Romione Fic Fest 2020 on Tumblr, for the prompt "date night."
> 
> You can find the original here: https://romioneficfest.tumblr.com/post/619295407933210624/in-another-universe
> 
> I later expanded this premise into a multi-chapter fic— find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425818/chapters/58930372

The pub was dim-lit, crowded, and stank of stale beer. Dr. Hermione Granger was horrified: in her impossibly neat, dry-cleaned pencil skirt and button-down, she stuck out like a sore thumb in a place she never thought she'd find herself on a Saturday night. The man across from her seemed right in his element: leaning back in his chair, his tie loose and shirt undone, a shock of unkempt red hair crowning him, it wouldn't have surprised her if he'd swung his legs and placed his feet on the table.

Smirking at her, as if reveling in her discomfort, he waved a waitress over: "Gerda, dear! Would you please get me some bangers and mash and an IPA?"

Granger's shock only grew: he was on a first-name basis with the personnel? Gerda nodded and turned to Granger, who froze for a second before remembering she was supposed to order: "Yes, ah... I'll have the fish and chips and a glass of water, please."

Gerda nodded again, shooting Granger's companion a wink as she marched toward the kitchen. He winked back before looking to Granger with a teasing smile: "Never took you for such a bore in ordering, but then again, you _are_ wearing a pencil skirt to a pub..."

"Can it, Weasley," Granger hissed. "You begged me to be here."

"Where else would you be on a Saturday night? Library?" he teased her again, and she flushed. He toned it down: "I'm sorry— I mean, we can leave if you want to..."

"No, no, it's okay," Granger huffed, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "It's good for me to... step out of my comfort zone."

'And that's putting it kindly,' thought Weasley, taking a sip from the dark brown bottle Gerda had set in front of him. He watched Granger awkwardly sip from her glass and, realizing how uncomfortable she must be, decided to shift the conversation somewhere more familiar. "So, _A Winter's Tale_."

"Excuse me?"

" _A Winter's Tale_? Shakespeare? Is that where your name comes from?"

She smiled as she took the glass to her lips again, and her shoulders lost tension. "You're familiar with it."

"Well, I did secondary school."

"Good try, Weasley, but the secondary school curriculum doesn't usually include _A Winter's Tale_ in its Shakespeare selection."

 _Damn it,_ he thought; leave it to Granger to know the British schooling system's literature curriculum off the top of her head. "Fine, I Googled it."

"Well, that's flattering," Granger said, raising her eyebrows. "Took time to do your homework."

"What can I say? When you get a date with the most beautiful PhD in the uni, you'd better know your stuff."

She blushed again, and Weasley smiled to himself: he'd gotten past the first line of defense. He decided to keep going down the conversational path he knew she'd be comfortable with: "So, working on anything interesting lately?"

Her eyes sparkled, and she finally set her glass back on the table: "God, I'm so glad you asked. As a matter of fact, we're working on cataloging a set of Celtic scrolls we found a couple months ago— it's fascinating." Weasley watched her light up as she talked passionately about her work: she was a wholly different person from the demure, reserved woman who had been sitting across from him just seconds ago. He almost didn't notice his head resting on his hand as he watched her talk, staring at her, until she cleared her throat: "Am I boring you?"

"God, no, not at all," he said hurriedly. "All the contrary, actually. Tell me more?"

"I think I've talked enough," laughed Granger, and —Weasley noticed happily— she seemed a lot more open now, relaxed into her chair and smiling genuinely. "Your turn, Weasley. What are physicists up to these days?"

"Well— a lot, actually," he said, and he felt the familiar flame that took over him whenever he broached the subject of his work. He wasn't at the top of his field like Granger, and he knew the other physicists often complained about his work ethic, his mess, his lack of discipline. But, in his eyes, that didn't matter: he felt such a furor when in the lab, neck-deep in what he most loved, that he didn't know how they could expect him to busy himself with such trivial things like organizing his files. He felt that same ardor blossom in his chest now as he talked to Granger about it (though, as he looked at her turn all of his attention to him, his heart simmered with more than fervor for physics): "A few days ago, a 2016 NASA study from down in the South Pole resurfaced. It's crazy— they recorded particle behavior that defies all of the earthly laws of physics. They think it may be evidence of a parallel universe, where time runs backward— I mean, it's crazy, but we can't help but be intrigued—"

"A parallel universe? Seriously?" Granger cut him off, leaning forward with her elbows on the table and staring intently at him. She seemed genuinely interested— something that greatly delighted Weasley. "How would that even work?"

"Well, there are two big possibilities," Weasley began. He could tell Granger was accustomed to doing the lecturing, not the other way around, but she seemed to be enjoying it. "The first has to do with the Big Bang: there's this theory that the universe is always expanding, and when it stops expanding somewhere, a Big Bang occurs and a universe is generated; however, expansion continues in other places, and whenever it stops there, a Big Bang occurs too and another universe pops into existence. Sort of like a tree, popping out new branches from existing ones. I'm fonder of the second possibility myself, honestly..."

"Well, what is it?" Granger urged him, hooked by his explanation, her eyes ablaze with the wild spark she reserved for the parts of her work she liked the most.

"Well, uh—" said Weasley, having to regain his bearings after getting distracted by how excited she seemed. "It's the 'many worlds' theory. According to this one, every single possible outcome to every single possible situation (be it whether the Greeks win the Trojan War or whether you decide to brush your teeth tonight) actually happens, it just happens in a separate universe. That means there's an infinite amount of universes out there."

"You're telling me out there is a universe where everything is the same, but I'm wearing red instead of blue?"

"Yep, and there's also a universe out there where I've finally finished my PhD because I've stopped pondering silly things like multiverses and learned to clean up a file cabinet instead," quipped Weasley, and —to his surprised delight— Granger laughed.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" she told him, and the look in her eyes had changed, softened: she was now looking at him with intent curiosity, as if she was seeing him in a whole new light. "You don't need a doctorate to know that. I bet all those stuffy physicists are just jealous."

He couldn't believe his ears— Hermione Granger, darling of academic convention, bashing the very scientists that embodied everything he thought she valued most. Maybe they weren't so different after all. He felt his ears burning, a surefire sign he was blushing: "That's high praise, coming from you."

"You shouldn't undermine yourself," Granger said, swirling around the ice in her glass with a straw. "Like I said, you're brilliant." And she liked brilliance, she thought, noticing how flattering that half-undone shirt was on him.

A silence ensued as they both looked at each other, broken only when Gerda set down their plates. Hermione cleared her throat to diffuse the awkwardness of the broken spell, and took to her fish and chips with her fork and knife, attempting to return to casual conversation. "So, Ronald," she said, startling him —she'd never called him by his first name before—, "tell me: in another universe, did I agree to go out with you sooner?"

"Oh, in more than one," Weasley said nonchalantly, leaning back into his chair. "No matter the universe, you couldn't help but be drawn to my magnetic personality and my striking good looks..." She laughed, and he smiled dimly before dropping the joking tone: "But, in all seriousness, Hermione Granger, I think we would've met in any universe."

"Well, according to the 'many worlds' theory, you do have to account for a universe in which we didn't—"

"Oh, technicalities," he groaned, "I'm trying to be smooth here. But I'm serious."

"In any universe?"

"In any universe. Even in one where we go to some barmy wizard school instead of uni and you're the brightest witch our age and I'm a clumsy git who keeps screwing up whatever he points his wand at."

She laughed fully now, throwing her head back and flashing him a full smile: "Ronald, that's ridiculous."

"But I'm serious," Weasley said, daring to inch his hand closer to hers. Their fingertips touched, and she looked him straight in the eye. "In another universe, Granger, any universe, you're the only girl I would've wanted to meet."


End file.
